New Rival
by Queene Rose
Summary: This is a story of a girl name ema who now lives with her new 13 brothers. But suddenly an old friend of her comes from america. What will happen with her life now? Will ema start having some romantic feelings to someone?
1. Chapter 1

**Introduccion**

** This is a story of a girl name ema who now lives with her new 13 brothers. But suddenly an old friend of her comes back to town. What will happen with her life now? Will ema start having some romantic feelings to someone? **

**I don't own any of them. **

New rival

Chapter 1

Ema was helping Ukyo with the breakfast while the other brothers where waiting for the food to be done. Then Wataru come to the kitchen and huge ema

"oni-chan! Im hungry" he say looking at her big sister

"Don't worry, the food is almost ready. Right Ukyo" she say looking at her step brother.

"Yes, food will be ready in 5 minutes" he say.

"I can't wait 5 minutes!" Wataru say while crossing his hands.

"Hey wataru-chan" ema say with a big smile on her face. "wanna help me putting the plates in the table?" she say while grabbing some plates.

"Sure! I'll do it, I'll do it" he say while grabbing some plates too.

They walk to the dining room and start putting the plates in the table.

"Hey where the food?" ask tsubaki.

"Not ready yet, but Ukyo say that it will be ready in 5 minutes" say ema

"You two are so slow!" say futo.

"Stop complaining you little brat" say yusuke while glaring at him.

"Oh shut up! Im not in the mood for you" Futo say while looking at his phone "im gonna be late for work".

"Food is ready!" said Ukyo while bringing the food.

While everyone start eating their food. Ema phone start to ring. Ema open her phone and notice it was a text message from him old friend Haru.

For: Ema Hinata

From: Haru Natsuki

Hey girly! I don't know about you but I miss you a lot. So I decided to come visit you today. Don't worry I know where you live now. I got the address from your father. Put something nice a cause we are going to the park just like old time. So see ya soon Girly

Ema close her cell phone and start eating her food happily. She was so happy that she could meet his old friend Haru again. she hasn't see him since 5 years ago, cause he went to study in America and now he is coming back just to spend some time with her just like old times.

"Aren't you in a good mood" say futo snapping out of her trance.

"Did something good happened?" ask the oldest brother Masaomi.

"hai!" she say very happy and continue eating her food.

"really? What happened? Tell us tell us! "stubaki say

"calm down stubaki… your talking to loud" say his twin brother Azusa.

"try to at list act like a mature adult" say his triplet natsumi

"so emoto-chan" say Kanami looking at her "why are so happy all of the sudden"

"My Old friend has come back from America and is gonna come here to visit me" she say giggling.

"That great! What was the last time you see her" ask Louis.

"is not a she… is a he. And I haven't seen him since 5 years ago" she say.

"Is a he!" yusuke say with a lil shock

"yep, is a he…. Why are you so shock?" ema ask yusuke.

"um… no…. uh…. I am not shock" say yusuke nervously.

"your not a good lier yusuke" say hikaru. "But if you don't mind me asking why did he went to America?"

"he went to America to study in the best academy of talent, cause he wants to become an actor" she say.

"An actor, huh?" Futo say. "I bet it didn't go well at all"

"actually he become very famous in America and in Spain" she say. "well I finish eating so, so I better get ready" she walks away.

Everyone stare at each other worry.

"Does emoto-chan likes him?" kaname ask.

"I don't think so… it looks like she only sees him as a old friend" say Azusa.

"Does this mean that we have another rival" ask yusuke and Subaru.

"I hope not" say natsumi.

"If he is or not, I'm not going to lose to someone like him or like you guys" say Futo.

"What are they taking about?" ask wataru.

"Nothing important, now eat the bacon" say masaomi

"But I don't wanna" protest wataru.

"if you don't eat it you wont meet ema friend" say hikaru.

"wah! But I wanna meet him" say wataru

"then you better start eating the bacon" say ukyo

"pu!" he start eating the bacon. "wha! It taste horrible!" scream wataru. "please don't make me eat it"

"then you wont meet her friend" say hikaru.

"pupu…."

**What will Happened now?**

**Will Ema meet his friend again?**

**How will the brothers act wend they meet haru?**

**Find out soon**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"CHI! Are you really going to meet him?" juli ask.

"yep! I miss him so much" ema say while fixing her hair.

"just wend I thought that you wouldn't meet that wolf ever again" juli say while crossing his tiny hands. "well I guess I have to protect you from another wolf"

"he is not a wolf" she say while petting his head. "Beside you use to like him

"yeah, but he might change this pass 5 years! He could have turn into a monster" Juli say while jumping in ema shoulder. "you have to be carefull around him"

Her Cell phone start ringing. She opens it and saw that it was a text message from Haru.

For: Ema Hinata

From: Haru Natsuki

Hey Girly! Im here. So please come open the door… I wanna see you first and then meet your 13 new brothers. So hurry up before one of them sees me.

Ema Giggles and walks out of her room. She then walks to the elevator and press #1.

"Don't Worry CHI! I will be by your side, protecting you from that wolf" say juli

"For The Last Time Juli… I don't need protection. He isn't a bad person" Ema say while waiting to the door to open.

"Im just worry about you, chi…" Juli say

"Thanks for worrying about me, but I can take care of myself. " ema say while walking out of the elevator.

"That what you say with those 13 wolf and look what has happened to you!" Juli got angry.

"just calm down we are gonna meet him now." She say while opening the door. "Haru-ku!" She say while hugging him.

"Ema! I miss you so much" He say while hugging me tight.

"hey let her go" he say while scratching his face.

"Juli! Stop it" she grab juli. "im sorry about him."

"Its okay, its okay. Beside im glad that he is protecting you." He says while petting. "I see you have done a great job in protecting ema" he says smiling at him.

"he hasn't change!" Juli say shock but at the same time happy.

"What's with the atmosphere around here" someone say behind them.

They turn around and they see his brothers with an annoy Futo. Wataru was behind masaomi looking at haru. While the others where a lil jelose.

"You two are getting alone pretty wel" say hikaru seeying that both of them where standing to close.

Haru notice what he was referring and he back away a lil, while blushing a lil. Ema laugh at Haru reaction and looks back at her step-brothers.

"Guys… This is my old friend Haru. He is the one I was talking before." She say to his brothers. "and haru… This are my new 13 step-brothers" she say to haru.

Masaomi walks beside her and looks at Haru. "Welcome back to Japan. Im Masaomi the oldest of the brothers" He say while offering his hand

Haru take his hand "It's a pleasure of meeting you"

Wataru walks beside masaomi and looks at haru "Im Wataru and its nice to meet you"

Haru pats his head "it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Hey can you play videogames with me?" he ask him.

"Sure we can" he says

Ema puts her hand on wataru shoulders. "Don't play with him. He is a monster wend it come to games"

"But One-chan….you're a monster wend it come to video games" he say

"yeah… but he is worse than me"she say.

"its true! Ema hasn't bet me at any game." Haru say

"NO Way!" tsubaki walks toward him "How can you bet Ema? She is the best gamer I have ever meet in my life" he say while hugging Ema. "Beside you two haven't play since 5 years. So he might not be as good a before" he told Ema.

Juli glares at tsubaki "you damn wolf…"

"tsubaki… let her go" Azusa pull tsubaki away from Ema. "Hello, im Azusa and this is my twin tsubaki. Sorry for his attitude."

"its okay, but he is right. We haven't play for like 5 years ago so we don't know who is the best." Haru say.

"Anyway, im Natsumi… I'm there triplet" he say while pointing to tsubaki and Azusa.

"Im Louis, I am a hairstyle." He touches haru hair. "you got a nice hair"

"T-thanks…?" say Haru to Louis.

"The red headed guy over there is yusuke and the one beside him is subaru" say Louis while pointing at those two.

"nice meeting you guys" Haru say to them.

"hey…" yusuke say while looking somewhere else. While Subaru just nod.

"Im Ukyo" he say coming out of the apartment. "im the second oldest of them."

"Im kaname"

"There's no need to introduce me" Futo say while crossing his arms.

"no way! You're the famous Asahina futo" Haru say while staring at him. "sorry to sound like a girl but I love your songs"

"who wouldn't…. I am the best singer ever" Futo say while smirking at him.

Haru glares at him and looks at Ema. "Didn't you say you have 13 brothers? I only see 12 of them"

"oh he isn't home yet" she say.

"oh" he then look at her brothers "well im going to be borrowing Ema for like for a couple of hours, so can we go Ema" he say offering his hand

Ema took his hand "sure we can, but your sounding like some kind of a prince"

"but I am a prince… now let's go" they start walking away. "Bye guys, it was nice meeting you"

"see you guys later" Say ema. And both of them walk away.

Everyone was glaring at Haru except Masaomi, wataru and Hikaru, infact hikaru was smirking at the guy.

"hika-ni… what up with that smile of yours?" asks yusuke

"it seem that from here on it gonna be interesting around here" hikaru say

"I don't know what you mean with that, but he was very handsome" wataru say.


	3. Chapter 3

4 hours later Ema, Haru and Juli arrive at the park. they have a walk, then play for some reason hide and seek with other little kids, juli got kidnap by a little girl who though that he was an alive toy, but luckily haru save him from her dead hug, later they eat ice cream and now they are seating on grass that was under a three. Juli was sleeping on Ema lap, while her and haru-kun where looking at the sky.

"today was so fun" Ema say.

"I haven't had so much fun since 5 years" haru says

"really? how come?" ema ask while looking at him.

"i had fun been in America,but... it wasnt as much fun wend im here with you and the others"He grab Ema hand and look deeply into her eyes. "I miss hanging out with you guys, i miss this country a lot".

"haru-kun... i miss you too, every one miss you..." she hold his hand and kiss his forehead. "im glad that you came back" she says with a big smile on her faces.

"oh man! how i miss that cute smile of yours" he say while hugging her tight.

She start blushing a little but then she start hugging him back. "Haru-kun"

Then they both let each other go and return looking at the sky. Juli start waking up slowly. He look at both of them and then he start looking at the sky again. Haru notice that Juli woke up and he start petting his head.

"Welcome back to reality Juli." say Haru with a big smile

"did you sleep well juli?" ask emma.

Juli look at Ema face and smile "yes i did" then he put a serious face "did haru did anything to you?" he ask

"No he didn't" she say while petting his head.

"what did Juli ask"say Haru.

Ema look at him then with a kind smile on her lips "nothing special"

"Ema is that you?" say someone behind them.

The tree of them look behind him. Juli start glaring at the person, while Ema stood up and smile toward him. Haru got up too and juli climb toward Ema left shoulder.

"Iori-san! i havent seen you all day. where were you?" Ema ask him

"i was hanging out with some friends of mine" Iori say.

"i bet that those friends where some of those girls that follow him" say juli while crossing his hands.

Ema pats juli head "Thats great Iori... oh i have to introduce to someone" she say while pointing at Haru "This is My old friend Haru that went to America like 5 years and has return to spend sometime with his friend and Haru" She said while pointing at Iori. "This is my other step brother Iori"

"nice to meet you Haru" Iori say while offering his hand.

Haru took it "yeah, very nice to meet you Iori-san" Haru say

"What are you two Doing here?" ask Iori

"oh we were hanging out and start catching up with each other" Ema say.

"that good... Hey ema, are you gonna eat lunch at the resident?" Iori ask.

"Of course i will! i love ukyo cooking. Hey Haru wanna have lunch at my house?" Ema look at haru.

"sorry ema i can't i promise to my agent that i have to come back at 12:00" Haru say.

"um but is 11:30 now" ema say while looking at her watch.

"OH DANG IT! IM SUPPER LATE! i gotta get going bye Iori, Juli and Ema. It was nice seeing you two again and it was great meeting you iori!" He said while running away.

"Bye HARU-KUN" ema say waving at him.

"he is very energetic" say Iori

"You can say that again" Juli say.

"Iori-san are you going to the resident now?" ema say while turning to him.

"yes i am." Iori say

"then can we walk together?" Ema ask shyly

"of course we can Ema. You don't have to be shy around me, we are brothers." Iori say while patting ema head.

"hey! don't touch chi so casually!" he say while scratching Iori hand.

"Juli!" She said while holding him in her arms. "im so sorry about him" She start bowing in front of him.

"Dont bow Ema... beside it was nothing, he just scratch me. Nothing else." He start smile at her "now let get going" he say.

"Hai!" ema say while walking right beside of Iori.

At The Resident With The Brothers in the livingroom

Everyone except Ukyo where sitting in the sofa thinking of what where Ema and haru doing. Wataru Walk to the middle of the room and look at his brothers.

"why are you all looking like that?" ask wataru with a worry face

"what do you mean?"say tsubaki while looking at him with a big smile. "don't you see that we are happy?right natsume, right?" he say while poking his brother shoulder.

"yes, now stop poking me!" he say while slapping his hands.

"Ouch! Azusa, Azusa! natsumi is mean to me" he say while hugging Azusa.

"just ignore him Tsubaki" he say and continue reading his script.

"Honestly! can't you stop acting like a little boy" say Futo while crossing his hand. "im sometime wonder if you really have 24 years"

"im back!" say Ema.

"im back" Iori say walking beside Ema.

"Oni-chan! your back" wataru hug Ema.

"imoto-chan! i see you came with Iori... that rather unexpected" say kaname.

"yeah, how from an old friend end up with Iori" hikaru say "please tell us every detail."

"i was in the park with haru and we meet Iori there. then haru was late for work and he left. So i end up coming here with Iori-san." ema say happily.

"Did you have fun you two?" Masaomi ask the both of them.

"yeah! it was very fun today" Ema say

"Yeah...i guess so" say iori

"Everyone lunch is ready!" Say Ukyo

"yey! hey oni-chan sit next to me" ask wataru

"sure wataru-chan" ema say

**What will happen next?**

**Find out at the next chapter**

**See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was now 4 p.m. Ema was playing mario car with wataru, yusuke, subaru and tsubaki, in the living room. Ema was Peach, Yusuke was mario, Subaru was Luigi, Tsubaki was toad, while wataru was yoshi. Juli was on Ema shoulders cheering for Ema.

"I win!" ema say happily.

"Yeah! Chi wins! take that you damn wolf's" Juli say while hugging ema cheek

" WA! I lost to oni-chan again" Wataru say while laying down on the floor.

"damg... how can a girl be so good at video games" say yusuke still shook

"I was got last place" say subaru a little sad.

"HAs expected from Our dear lil sister" say tsubaki while hugging ema. "Wend it comes with games she is a monster"

"your making me sound like a bad guy..." say ema while getting away of his hug.

"hey! leave her alone!" juli jump into his faces and start pulling his hair. "Dont make chi sad!"

"Juli! Let him go!" Ema say while trying to get him out of his face.

"Ah! Someone get him off! get him off!" tsubaki say while trying to get Juli out of his face "He is going to turn me bold!"

Wataru and Yusuke start laughing at tsubaki. While Subaru was still sad because he got last place. Wend Ema got Juli out of his face, tsubaki went behind subaru and glares at juli.

"whats going on around here?" ask Natsume.

"juli attack tsuba-nii" say yusuke trying to calm himself for laughing.

"Stop laughing! I was really scared... I though that I was going to get bold because of that demon squared" Tsubaki say while pointing toward juli.

"Did that wolf just called me a demon? im gonna kill him!" Juli was about to attack him but Ema hold him tight.

"im so sorry tsubaki-kun" say ema.

"just don't get him close to me" tsubaki say.

"wow... I never though that tsubaki could get scared from ema pet" say natsume.

"yeah! oni-chan is a scary cat, a scary cat!" Wataru say while pointing at tsubaki.

"so who won?" natsume ask.

"who do you think?" say yusuke and subaru at the same time.

"I won natsume-san" say ema.

"you 4 lost to ema?" natsume say surprise. "wow, our little sister sure is a monster"

"that what I said" say tsubaki.

"this is insulting"say Ema while petting juli head.

"Oni-chan! one day im gonna bet you and I will become a better man for you" say wataru with a determination look on his face.

"EH!" ema say while blushing a lil.

"what!" the boys scream at the same time.

"HOI! don't say stuff like that" say yusuke.

"why?" watary say with an innocent voice.

"you will understand it wend you grow up" say natsume while petting his head.

"wha? that's not fair" wataru cross his hands.

"anyway! let play another game! I wanna a rematch" say tsubaki.

"Ne, ne! lets play super smatch bros brawl" say wataru.

"yeah lets play that" say yusuke.

"hey aren't you guys getting tired to lose to ema?" ask natsume.

"NO!" say wataru, yusuke and tsubaki at the same time.

"well count me out of it. cause im really getting tired of it." say subaru while walking away.

"your just sad cause you end up last at every game." tsubaki laugh.

Subaru walk back and sits right beside him. "No im not! lets play" subaru say while glaring at tsubaki.

"now that's the spirit" say tsubaki.

"oh boy..." natsume say.

"hey natsume-chan, wanna play with us?" ask ema.

"hoi, do you want to bet all of us brothers?" say natsume with a chuckle.

"not at all. I just wanted to have fun with all of you." she smile brightly toward him.

"im not falling for that! so no thank you. I prefer to watch you guys getting bet up by ema." say natsume while sitting in the sofa.

"we are going to show you that we can bet Ema anytime!" say yusuke.

"Yeah!" scream wataru, tsubaki and subaru.

Ema giggles at those 4 "they sure are positive."

"you can say that again" say natsume.

5 minutes later

"NO!" scream all the boys

"not again..." say subaru.

Natsume smirk at them "what happened boys? didn't you say that you where going to bet her"

"shut up natsume-ni" say yusuke.

"oni-chan... your really good" say wataru.

"oh come on... i am not that good at it" say Ema.

"are you insane? you extremely good at it" say subaru.

"please teach me how to be a good gamer, master" tsubaki say while bowing at her.

"Eh! don't need to bow tsubaki-kun... but if you want to become a good gamer then you should play a lot, that's all" say ema with a nervous voice.

"really? is that easy!" say tsubaki.

"then ill keep playing until i became a good gamer just like oni-chan" say wataru

"but first you need to have good grades wataru" say masaomi while walking to the living room.

"he is right, wataru-chan. you most have good grades." say ema.

"okay! wend i get good grades and become the best gamer in the world then im sure ill become a worthy man for Oni-chan" say wataru.

"what!" everyone scream.

"Chi! stay away from him! he is the worst from all the wolfs" say juli.

"I'm home!" say Azusa.

"Azusa! Azusa!" tsubaki hug azusa. "we have to become the best gamers in the world!"

"how come?" azusa ask.

"Cause im not gonna lose Ema to wataru" he say while pointing at wataru.

"really tsubaki... lose ema to wataru?" azusa say with a annoy voice.

"hey masaomi, can you check tsubaki brain? i think that his brain is not functioning normal" say natsume.

"If you must know... my brain is functioning well. Your just jelose of me, thats all." say tsubaki

"Like i say, can you check his brain?" ask natsume.

"come on natsume, dont joke with stuff like that" say masaomi.

Ema Cell phone start to ring. She pick it up an notice it was an unknown number.

"um hello?" say ema.

"Hello ema is me, Haruhi the woman who live next door in your old house." say the person

"Oh Haruhi! how nice to heard you... is something wrong?"ask ema

"i just need a little favor from you. Can you baby sit my two sons tomorrow?" Haruhi ask.

"sure i can! i don't have anything to do tomorrow" say Ema.

"really? thank you so much! i will bring them to you tomorrow at 6 a.m." she say

"huh? that early... can your boys stand up at that hour?" ema ask a lil worry.

"sure they can! so don't worry" she say.

"if it is okay, then sure... wait do you know where i live?"

"of course i know! so see ya tomorrow" she say.

"oh wait! let me ask my brother if i can have them here... wait a minute." she looks at masaomi. "hey masaomi-san, can i babysit 2 kids in here?" ask ema.

"sure you can." masaomi say.

"okay i can so see ya tomorrow" ema say.

"okay bye" haruhi hang up.

"OMG! im gonna have someone to play tomorrow" wataru say.

"how old are they?" ask yusuke.

"the oldest have 10 years while the other has 7" ema say.

"what we are going to have two more kids in here?" say futo while walking toward them. "are they as annoying as wataru, tsubaki and yusuke." he say.

"looks who's talking..." say yusuke.

"actually no, they are really mature... the oldest kinda reminds me of hikaru with a little of yusuke, while the other is kinda like wataru and tsubaki" say ema.

"tomorrow sure is gonna be interesting..." say azusa.

**What will happend next?**

**find out in the next chapter so bye bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Next Day

It was 5:49 a.m. and Ema was outside waiting for the two kids to arrive. She was reading a message from haruhi saying that in 5 minutes they are gonna arrive. She suddenly start hearing some footstep. She turn around and saw yusuke walking toward her.

"yusuke-kun? what are you doing up so early?" she looking at him surprise.

"for some reason I woke up early and since your here then i decided to keep you company " he say crossing his arms.

Ema smile at him "did you woke up early because you where worry about me?"

Yusuke start blushing and he quickly look at the other way. "o-of c-course not! that's ridiculous"

Ema giggles because of his reaction "you look so cute wend you're not honest" she then start to blush.

Yusuke turn more red "don't say that... it's embarrassing" he look at her with a shy smile.

"okay. i wont say such embarrassing things again" she said with a sweet smile on her face.

yusuke look at her in aw and accidentally say "you look so cute..."

Ema blush madly and say "what?!"

Yusuke start to panic "nothing! I said nothing!" he say

She was about to say something but suddenly a car just park in front of them. Two kids got out of the car and the little one tackles Ema with a hug. While the other just stared at yusuke.

"thanks for babysit them today Ema!" say the woman who was in the car.

"oh is nothing haruhi!" ema say.

"I'm going to pick them at 9 p.m. so bye-bye!" she say she drives away.

"Emi-ni-chan! i miss you so much" said the one that was still hugging Ema.

"i miss you too Aoi" she say while hugging him back.

"i didn't know that you got married" say the other one still looking at yusuke.

"Wha! you Emi-nii-chan got married?"Aoi say while pulling himself away from Ema.

"uh?! im not married!" say ema with a shock tone.

"isn't him your husband" he say while pointing at yusuke.

"UH! me?! her husband!" yusuke turn red again with a little embarrass.

"wha! you got it all wrong natsu." she say while putting her hands on his shoulders. "this is Yusuke, one of my new step brothers"

"so? who say that you can't married your step-brothers" Natsu say with a lil smirk in his lips.

Yusuke was now frozen with a blushing shock expression.

"Natsu! stop joking around! your making yusuke feel uneasy" she say while pointing at Yusuke.

"really?" he smile evilly. "i though that he was liking the idea of having you as his wife"

"uh! yes,i mean no... i mean...GAH! i am confuse!" he say while putting his hand on his head.

"woah! woah! the red guy is funny! is really funny!" say Aoi while laughing at yusuke.

"ignore him yusuke. he just likes to mess with people mind." Ema say with a concern look on her face.

"he really is like hikaru... but why does he looks like me too?" yusuke ask her.

"well he can get shy sometimes and he also start blushing for simple things right Natsuki-kun" she said with a sweet tone.

Natsu start to blush and look away "so not true."

Aoi start to laugh at him, but natsu ignore his little brother.

"see..." ema say.

"whatever..." he said with a little blush.

"Hey, hey! the red guy is blushing to! his blushing too!" Aoi say while pointing at him.

"I-I a-am not b-b-blushing!" Yusuke say while glaring at him.

"what a creepy look you have there" say Aoi

"So who's hungry?" Ema ask.

"ME!ME!ME!ME!ME!ME!" say Aoi.

"me too. we didn't have breakfast yet." Say Natsu.

"hey yusuke-kun, do you want me to make you breakfast too?" ema ask him.

"S-sure, im hungry." he say.

"then can you watch them while im making breakfast?" ema say

"wha! but-" yusuke got interrupt

"YEY! the red hair guy is gonna play with us! he is gonna play with us" he say while hugging his brother. "this is going to be so fun."

"Hey! stop hugging me you freak!" say natsu while pushing him away.

"please yusuke. it's just while im making breakfast" say ema while holding both of his hand.

He start blushing and sigh "F-fine...just while your making the breakfast, okay?" he say while crossing his arms.

"thank you yusuke! i own you one" ema say while hugging yusuke.

"I-its o-o-o-o-okay ema..." he say while patting he head.

"YEY! we are going to spend this time with the red hair guy" say Aoi while running around in circul.

"what a noisy brother i have" said natsu.

20 Minutes later

While Ema was preparing breakfast for them. Yusuke was sitting on the couch with a sleeping Aoi beside him. While Natsu was making yusuke insane.

"So you like Ema-chan" say natsu with a smirk.

"wha! of course not!" blush madly "why do you even say that"

"because you blush wend i mention ema-chan" he say

"oh shut up!" he say while giving him a glare.

"you're an interesting guy, but sadly you aren't gonna win her heart" say natsu with a serious face.

"EH! why not?" yusuke ask.

"because im gonna be the on who will become ema husband." he say while pointing at himself.

Yusuke start to laugh "do you think that a kid like you can marry Ema? HA! what a joke." he said with a smirk on his face.

"laugh all you want, but im gonna be the one to win her heart" say natsu while smirking at him.

"lets see about that, but im gonna warned you... there a lot of guy trying to win her heart"yusuke say.

Aoi woke up. "you two are so noisy..." say Aoi.

Ema come out of the kitchen "Food is ready!"

"YEY! i can finally eat Ema-ni-chan food" he runs to the dinning room with ema on his side.

"that kid sure is weird..." say yusuke

"you have no idea" say natsu.

In The diningroom.

"MMMM! so delicious..." say natsu.

"Ema-nii-chan! i miss your food so much" say Aoi while eating the food.

"im glad you two like it. what about you yusuke?" ema say.

"hmm! its good" he said with a little blush on his face.

"really? your blushing because of that" say natsu

"shut up! let me enjoy this food" yusuke say.

"glad to see you two getting alone well" ema say with a big smile on her face.

"Ne, ne! where is juli?" Aoi ask.

"He is sleeping in my room Aoi-kun" she say.

"you still got that annoying pet with you?" say natsu

"his is not annoying! right yusuke?" ema say while looking at yusuke.

"he is not annoying... but he is very aggressive" yusuke say

"I smell something delicious" say tsubaki while walking in with azusa and ukyo.

"AH! Someone broke into your house Ema-nii-chan!" Aoi say while running in front of Ema. "Dont worry! i will protect you from those ugly man." he say while glaring at them.

Tsubaki laugh at Aoi. "what a cute knight you have the little sister, don't you think azusa"

"he sure is something" say azusa with a smile on his face.

"Ema you didn't make breakfast for us?" Ukyo say.

"what! did emoto-chan forget about us?" say kaname while coming into the room.

"I'm sorry! i forgot about you guy" she said with a sorry look on her face.

"well that not acceptable! how can she make food for that idiot and not for me" Futo say while pointing at yusuke.

"I'm not in the mood for you, you spoiled rich kid." say yusuke.

"forget about that." futo walks toward ema and hold her chin. "i should give you a punishment for not making food to me" he said with a smirk.

"Hey! get away from Ema-ni-chan!" Aoi say while pushing him away from Ema.

"what the!" futo say with an angry tone.

"ha ha! that kid is awesome!" say tsubaki.

"I like his hair" Louis came with Juli on his shoulder.

"Chi! you didn't wake me up!" juli say and jump from Louis shoulder to Ema shoulder.

"I should better make breakfast for all of us" Ukyo say walking to the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone! what with all the noises" say masaomi

"uwah! they here! they here!" wataru say while pointing at Aoi and Natsu.

"oh so those are the kids..." subaru came with iori natsume and hikaru by his side.

"you people are so noisy..." say natsu "how can i enjoy this food with all of you making so much noise"

"Natsu-kun!don't be so mean toward them" say ema.

"Ema-ni-chan!" Aoi hug her. "who are they?"

"they are my new step brothers" she say.

"what all of them!" Aoi gasp.

"Well it sure looks like your every day life has change a lot." Natsu say.

"Hi im wataru! hope we can play a lot today" say wataru with a big smile on his face.

"Me to! and im Aoi and that my big brother Natsu" Aoi say

"Yey! did you heard that masaomi-chan! he is going to play with me!" say wataru while hugging masaomi.

"that's good wataru." he say while patting wataru head. "by the way im Masaomi"

"im ukyo!" he said while continue cooking breakfast.

"im kaname, and if you need help of trying to win a girl's heart you can always come to me." he say.

"don't be ridiculous kaname-kun!" he say while slapping his shoulder "im hikaru"

"you're a man?!" say natsu with a shock look.

"yes! don't you think i look good dress as a girl" he say while winking at him. "by the way... im not gay."

"okay... that just mess up..." say Aoi and Natsu at the same time.

"im Natsumi"

"im Azusa and that one is tsubaki"

"me and azusa are twins and with natsumi we are triplet" He said while putting his left arm on natsume shoulder and his right hand on Azusa shoulder.

"i am Louis"

"im subaru"

"im Iori...

"you already know me" say yusuke

"you two most to know me right" say futo.

"really? have we meet him before oni-chan?" ask Aoi.

"No, i haven't seen him before... Who are you?" ask natsu

"what! then what about the name Asahina Futo?" Futo ask.

"no and you?" say natsu.

"no at all" say Aoi.

"What! how can you two don't know me? im a famous singers" he say a little angry.

"really? you don't look like one" say natsu

"why you little!" futo was about to walk toward him but masaomi stop him.

"behave Futo... those two are our guest" masaomi say.

"ptf! who cares" futo say while crossing his hand.

"Ema-nii-chan!im done eating" say Aoi.

"me too" say natsu

"and since you have finish eating to, then let play Mario and sonic winter olympic games!" say Aoi.

"no! lets play black ops 2" say natsu

"sure! let me watch this plates and we start playing black ops and then mario and sonic. okay?" ema ask.

"sure" natsu say.

"yey! we are gonna play with Ema-nii-chan!" scream Aoi.

"you two are gonna lose to her" say natsume.

"of course we will, but i can have fun with her... I can sit right next to her and have her fall in love with me" Natsu say and whisper the last part.

"Oh no you wont!" yusuke say. "im not gonna let you sit beside her" he say while smirking at him. "im gonna play with you guys too"

"you really are annoying you know that right" Natsu say while glaring at him.

"azusa, azusa, do you think that the kid wants to have ema by himself?" say tsubaki.

"it sure looks like it." say azusa.

"eh? what do two mean?" ask ema.

"nothing!" say tsubaki.

"hey! i wanna play too!" say wataru.

"but first you have to eat your breakfast" say Ukyo while putting the food on the table.

"wha! but i wanna play now!" wataru scream.

"then eat your breakfast now or you wont play with them" say masaomi.

"PU!" say wataru


	6. Chapter 6

For 3 hours all we have play black ops, sonic and Mario at the olympic winter games, super smash bros brawl and Gyro. Who do you think won? Well of course ema one in every single game, in second place was yusuke, next was natsu, tsubaki, wataru, Aoi and the one who got last place was subaru.

"WoW! onechan is awesome!" say wataru

"i really need to stop playing" say subaru

"Dang is she really a human?" ask natsu

"Of course not! she is a monster!" say tsubaki.

"again... that hurt a lot..." say ema.

"tsubaki, don't say such thing toward our emoto-chan" say Azusa.

"but Azusa. She is a monster! but she is a cute monster" say tsubaki with a smile on his face.

"stop saying nonsense tsuba-nii! she is not a monster... but she could be a beats" say yusuke.

"guys! stop saying such mean things to me" say ema glaring at yusuke and tsubaki.

"one-chan! should i punish those two for making you angry?" say Aoi.

"there's no need for that" ema say while patting his head.

"oh look, her annoying little knight is here" say futo.

"a-annoying little k-night?" aoi start to cry.

"Aoi! don't cry, don't cry" ema start hugging Aoi.

"Hoi! don't say such thing to him" say yusuke.

"Hey! stop staring and apologize to my brother! now!" natsu scream at futo.

"why should i? i only say the true. it's not my fault that is sensitive." say futo with his arms cross.

"why you little..." yusuke got angry.

"Futo!" Ukyo start glaring at him "apologize now!"

"like i say... why should i?" say futo

"Because you hurt his feelings you idiot! now apologize" Ukyo raise his voice at him.

"Not happening" futo say walking away

Ema let go of Aoi and stop futo by standing infront of him.

"hey! get out-of-the-way don't you see that im-" futo start saying but ema slap him on his face really hard.

Everyone stay in silent, while futo put his hand on where she slap him and start looking at her with a shock expression.

"what the hell is wrong with you!" Ema shout at him.

"I should be the one asking you!" Futo say while glarring at her.

"How can you live him like that! Do you enjoy hurting people feeling" ema say while pointing at Aoi. " i can't belive you even make a kid cry like that! aren't you ashamed!"

Futo just stared at her with a scared look on his face.

"Didn't you become a singer to make people happy by listening to your songs" ema say while walking back at Aoi. "you're the worst"

Futo stay silent for a while. Then he turn around."tch!" he walk toward Aoi and kneels infront of him. "Listen kid... im s-s-sorry... I don't think your annoying at all."

Aoi wipes his tears and look at him "t-then while you say those things toward me mister"

Futo puts one of his hand on his left shoulder. "i really don't know why... i just did it without giving it a secound though." Futo wipes the last tears that Aoi had in his faces. "would you forgive this oni-chan?" he look at aoi with a sad faces.

Aoi stared at him for like couple of minutes and then he said with a scared voice. "ill forgive you if... you give me a cookie..."

"really? a cookie?" futo say with a annoy tone.

Aoi nods at him still with a scared faces.

Futo sigh and start patting his head. "is that what you want, then ill guess i have to give you a cookie." futo say with a smile at him.

"really? yey! did you heard that emi-nii-chan!" Aoi looks at ema. "he is going to give me a cookie!" he said with a big smile.

"that's great Aoi-kun" ema smile at him.

"Ukyo! start making a cookie for Aoi" Futo say while glaring at ukyo.

"Huh? why I have to make it?are you suppose to give him a cookie." Ukyo say while glaring at futo.

"Cause you make good cookies! and i want Aoi to enjoy eating it" futo looks back at Aoi and smile.

"futo-kun..." ema say with a little smile on her face.

"Fine... i will..." Ukyo say while heading toward the kitchen.

"ne! ne! make one for me too" say wataru.

"sure" say ukyo.

"oh! ne, ne! make one for me too" say tsubaki rasing his hands.

"what the heck! why in the world you want me to make cookies for you?" say ukyo.

"because i like them" say tsubaki with a big smile on his faces.

"sure, whatever..." ukyo say with an annoying tone and walks away.

"tsubaki... don't be childish" azusa say while glaring at him.

"wha! but that wouldn't be fun..." tsubaki say

"is he really an adult?" natsu ask.

"im still not sure" yusuke say.

"uh?! that so mean yusuke-kun..." tsubaki say while hugging at him. "i though you like me."

"what the hell are you even saying... let go!" yusuke say while blushing a lil.

Futo start walking away.

"futo-kun, where are you going?" ask Ema.

"to my room, so don't come over" he say as he walks into the elevator.

"futo-kun..." Ema say. suddenly her phone start to ring. "h-hello?"

"hey girly! is me hiro" he say

"Hiro-kun! why are you calling me?" Ema ask.

"i was hopping if you like to hang out today with me." Hiro say

"im sorry hiro-kun but right now i can't... i babysitting two kids" Ema say.

"babysitting?" he ask.

"yeah! do you remember Natsu and his little brother Aoi?"

"your babysitting does two? that awesome" hiro say.

"you still remember them?" ema ask.

"of course i remember those two. they use to come every singel day at your house just to play something. Hey can i come to your house so i can see them again?" hiro say.

"sure you can! the more they are the funnier it guess" ema say with a happy tone.

"great! see you in 30 minutes" he hang up.

"what did he say?" ask subaru.

"his coming here to help me babysit them" ema say.

"what! another man is coming here? i still can't stand all of this guys..." say natsu while whispering the last part.

"hoi! hoi! you still think you have a chance to win ema heart" yusuke say while staring at him.

"i dont think it... i know it" he said with a smirk in his lips.

"you're so wrong if you think you can win against us" say azusa while smiling at him. "you can't even keep up with us"

"what are you guys talking about?" ask Ema.

" we are not talking about anything, Emoto-chan" azusa say with a bigger smile.

"do we know him?" Aoi ask.

"yes you do! do you remember a guy name hiro-kun?" she ask them

"Dont tell me that is the one that went to america." natsu say with a worry face.

"yep! that's the one" ema say.

"Yey! his coming here! oni-chan is coming here!" Aoi and wataru say while jumping up and down.

"that bastard came back..." Natsu say with an angry tone.

Azusa look at natsu face "interesting..."

"what up azusa-nii" tsubaki say while sitting right next to him.

"nothing... nothing at all..." Azusa say while walking away.

"hey! why are you leaving? don't leave me!" tsubaki say while running after him.

"... I still can't belive that he is older than me..." say subaru.

"same here suba-nii, same here..." say yusuke.


	7. Chapter 7

2 hours later in the garden of the apartment

Wataru, Aoi and tsubaki where playing hide and seek. tsubaki was it and he was now searching for those two. Wataru was hiding behind some bushes while Aoi was hiding behind kaname, natsume and hikaru. Hikaru was asking kaname on how many girl have ask him of advise for love, while natsume was listening some music with his earphones. Natsu and yusuke where having an argument of which is better. behind them there was lori watering the flowers while Azusa was sitting in a chair beside him with a book on his hand. He was reading a book about a discovery of a rare specie of fish. Louis was sitting on the grass near the tree while arrenging ema hair, who was sitting infront of him with a sleeping juli on her lap.

"Chi, you have a lovely hair" say Louis

"really? thanks Louis-san. that means alot" she say with a big smile on her face.

Watura came toward them and hide behind ema.

"wataru-kun?" ema say while looking at him.

"SH! dont say my name to loud or he will find me" say wataru while putting one of his finger in his lips.

"There you are wataru onichan!" say Aoi while running toward him

"AH! he found me" He say while running away.

"come back here! so i can tag you" say Aoi while passing infront of her.

Juli sniff while opening his eyes. He look at ema and then at the little boys.

"curse those danm puppy! they woke me up" juli say while scraching his ears.

"but they are so cute" say ema while giggling at the two little boys.

"this kinda reminds me of wend subaru, yusuke and futo where that younge" say Louis while looking at the two kids.

"really? where they like that?" ask ema.

"yeah, they always play hide and seek with natsume and tsubaki. But futo was the one that got tag alot" Louis chuckles at the memorise.

"what about Lori? didn't he play with them"

"not really... he didn't like to play that. He always was watering the plants or helping mom with the chores"

"that dosent surprise me at all" say juli. "he is the silent type after all."

"but he is popular with the girls at his school" say Ema.

"hmp! i dont know what they see on him" say juli.

"come on juli, he is a nice guy" say Louis.

"that what he wants you to think" say juli while glaring at lori.

"oh juli..." ema say while giggling.

"there all done" say Louis while atmiring his work.

"thanks Louis!" ema say while smiling big toward him

Suddenly a man comes into the apartment. He was looking everywhere until he sees Ema. He then yell her look up and saw the man that has call her. She smile big and waves for him to come. He smile big and walks toward her.

"Hi Haru!" ema say while smiling big toward him.

"hey girly!" haru say while patting her head.

"ah! dont do that. you are gonna ruin Louis work." say ema while slaping his hand.

"Ah! you did that?" ask haru while pointing at her hair.

"yes, what do you think of it?" ask Louis.

"That an awesome hairstyle! i like it. it make Ema more beautiful" say haru while blushing a little.

"i know right" say louis while smiling sweetly toward ema.

"oh boys..." she looks down shyly.

"hey you! stop flirting with Ema!" say natsu while walking toward them.

"No way! it really is haru." he walks beside ema and look at haru eyes. "do you remember me?"

"of course i do" he pat his head. "your Aoi and thats your big brother Natsu." he say while looking at Natsu. "you two havent change anything"

"of course we did! now im more handsome than you" say natsu while smirking at him.

"you really didn't change..." he say with a tired voice.

"yey! oni-chan is back" say Aoi while hugging him. "i miss you"

"i miss you too kiddo"

"oh look its haru!" say tsubaki while putting one of his hand around his shoulder. "great there more people to play hide and seek."

"hide and see?" ask haru.

"yeah! that would be way funner. play with us oni-chan." say wataru

"yeah oni-chan! play with us" say Aoi.

"Sure why not but... Ema has to play to" say haru while looking at me.

"huh? me?!" she say while pointing at herself.

"are you gonna play with us ema-nii-chan?" say aoi.

"Play with us oni-chan!" say wataru.

"ne! ne! play with us" say tsubaki while looking at her with puppy eyes. "come on you two make puppy eyes"

Aoi and wataru stand beside tsubaki and start making there puppy face.

"..."

"come on girly, have fun with us. just like old times" say haru.

"...fine... ill play"

"yey!" wataru and tsubaki yell while hugging ema.

"I... Cant... Breath..." say ema while trying to get herself free.

"sorry!" they both let go.

Aoi come toward her and poke her "Tag! your it" he then start running.

Suddenly tsubaki, haru and wataru start running away from her.

"hey! no fair! that cheating" She say while ruuning after them

"cant catch me! cant catch me!" say wataru.

"yes i will" she was about to touch him but she trip with a rock and she fall down "ouch..."

Haru start laughing while poting at her."what a klutz!"

"stop laughing!" she say while glaring at him.

"are you okay?" yusuke say while helping her getting up.

"yeah, thanks yusuke-kun" she say while smiling brigthly at him

"i-i-it was nothing" he say while scraching the back of his head, while his cheek turn a little red.

she poke his cheek. "tag you it!" she say while running away from yusuke "Yusuke is it!"

"huh!" yusuke say

"wha! oni-chan is gonna play! that so awesome" say wataru with a big smile on his face.

"i bet that he cant tag anyone in 1 hour" say natsu.

"why you little bastard... im gonna show you that your wrong" he say while glaring at natsu.


End file.
